1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate to a game apparatus and a game program. More particularly, the illustrative embodiments relate to a game apparatus and a game program with which a game is played by using two display sections, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-116377 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 1) discloses a portable game apparatus provided with an upper screen for fixedly displaying an external appearance of a three-story building and a lower screen for fixedly displaying an interior of the three-story building, such that a character and a drop of oil are displayed therein with segments.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-70647 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 2) discloses a game apparatus with which each character is able to change his/her position in a versus shooting game in which a character and his/her opponent are positioned in each part of a screen split in two.
In the game apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, background images to be displayed on the upper and lower screens are fixedly displayed, and a moving character and a falling drop of oil are displayed with segments. Thus, a game performed by the above game apparatus is monotonous, only controlling a display position of a character in one or more display panels by operating an operation section. The above game apparatus does not change the ability of a character depending on which screen (upper or lower screen) the character is displayed, nor display the movement result relating to a screen on which a player character is displayed and a screen on which the player character is not displayed.
Also, the game apparatus disclosed in patent document 2 makes a game condition equal by changing a position of each character. However, the above game apparatus does not change the ability of the player character depending on which screen (upper or lower screen) the player character is displayed by displaying the player character on either the upper screen or on the lower screen, nor display the movement result relating to a screen on which the player character is displayed and a screen on which the player character is not displayed.